ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
School Rules
Plot We see Friedkin University from the outside from different angles. We are brought to the Literature hall, where about 20 students, including Gwen are seated randomly. A middle-aged man wearing a white shirt with a black tie and blue pants is lecturing. Teacher: I assume you all know what to do. So, go and do your research and hand in your assignment by next week. Class dismissed. The students start collecting their things and walk out of the room. Gwen does the same and walks towards the door. The teacher looks at her. Teacher: Miss Tennyson. Gwen turns her head to look at the teacher. smiling: Keep up the good work. Gwen smiles and continues walking out the door. The camera is positioned directly in front of her. Voice: Excuse me! (pants) Gwen Tennyson? Gwen stops in her tracks and looks behind her to find a black and spiky-haired boy wearing a black T-shirt, brown jacket and blue pants running towards her. He is very slightly taller than her. Boy: You're Gwen Tennyson, right? Gwen: Yeah. Boy: Cousin of Ben Tennyson? annoyed: (rolls eyes) Yes. Boy: Oh, good. Mind if I join you for a bit? I just got here and I kinda need someone I know to hang with. Gwen: Okay, but don't try anything funny. I have a very protective boyfriend. Boy: D'you really think that lowly of me? Gwen shoots him an annoyed look. Gwen: Come on, I'm gonna go get lunch. We see the entrance of the compound from above, with the words Friedkin University at the top of the gate. We zoom in to Gwen and the boy from earlier. We see Kevin's car arriving at the scene, obstructing our view of Gwen and the boy. We change our point of view to the other side of the car. Gwen opens the passenger seat door. Kevin: Hey, how was class? Gwen: It was great! My lecturers seem to like me! I mean, except for Xagliv, but uh... frowning: What's wrong? Gwen: So, I met this boy today, who apparently knows me. He says he wants to hang out with us. half-heartedly: Uh, yeah, okay. Get in. Gwen gets in, closes the door and buckles her seatbelt, while the boy opens the door on the left, getting in and closing the door. Kevin turns his head to look at the boy. His eyes widen for a split second. Kevin: Hey. Boy: 'Sup? He buckles his seatbelt before Kevin focuses on the steering wheel. We see the car from the back as it drives off. We see a restaurant in a row of shops. The word 'Peter's' in orange letters is above the door. We zoom into the restaurant. Various slogans and pictures of food are plastered on the wall. The cash register is to the left of the door, next to a door which leads to the kitchen. A young male cashier is At the far back of the restaurant, we see Gwen and Kevin seated opposite the boy. to the boy: So, I never did get your name. leaning back: Oh, it's Ar- (freezes) Kevin raises an eyebrow. Boy: -don. Ardon, yeah. (nervously) Sorry, not used to introducing myself to people. With nothing to say, the three of them sit in awkward silence, until a young brunette waitress with blue eyes dressed in a yellow and red uniform arrives with a tray of food and drinks. Waitress: Salad with ranch dressing? Gwen: That's mine. The waitress places the salad in front of Gwen. Waitress: Cheeseburgers? Kevin and Ardon raise their hands. Kevin leans and grabs his plate from the tray, along with a glass of grape juice. The waitress hands Ardon the other cheeseburger and a glass of apple juice, then a glass of strawberry juice to Gwen before walking away. looking at Gwen as she starts to eat her salad: Really? A salad? swallowing the salad: What? Kevin: Ever tried real food? Gwen rolls her eyes and nudges Kevin's elbow. Gwen: Eating healthy food helps me keep in shape. Kevin shrugs and takes a bite of his cheeseburger. with food in his mouth: Mmm... (mumbles something inaudible) Gwen: Chew your food before speaking, Kevin. Kevin swallows his food and looks at Ardon, who has finished his burger. to Ardon: Dude. (to Gwen) And you say I'' have bad eating habits. 'Gwen: What happened to your burger? '''Ardon: I ate it. Duh. Gwen: In less than a minute? Ardon raises an eyebrow, as if Gwen were insane. whispering to Gwen: Something's up with that guy. Seems fishy. whispering to Kevin: I'll lose him later when I get back to campus. Ardon: So, Kevin, right? Kevin: Yeah? as Kevin takes a sip of his drink: Nice car. Kevin: Uh...thanks? Ardon: Must've cost a fortune, huh? Kevin: You wouldn't believe. Kevin's car pulls up near the entrance of the university. We see the inside of Kevin's car. Gwen unbuckles her seatbelt and gets out. Kevin: I'll call you later. Gwen nods and closes the door, walking away from the car. Kevin turns to the back of the car and looks at Ardon. Kevin: Well? Ardon: What? Kevin: Don't you have somewhere to be? putting his hands behind his head: No, not particularly. Kevin: Look, man. In case you haven't noticed, I don't like you. So, get out. Ardon: Aw, Kevin. I'm hurt. I thought you of all people would recognize your old buddy. Ardon pulls his face, revealing it to be an ID mask. A white glow flashes before revealing who Ardon really is; Argit. Kevin: ARGIT?! No, get out! Get out! He unbuckles his seatbelt and tries to grab Argit, who dodges. Argit: Hear me out! Please! Kevin: No. He opens the door and gets out of the car, opening the door next to Argit. His quills are stuck to the seat. Kevin: Great. Look at what your quills did, Argit! Argit: Geez, what got you so worked up? Kevin: If you got a problem with it, you. Argit: Would you just stop and hear me out for a second?! Kevin: No. Wait, wait. Let me put in another way, NO! He takes out a piece of Taydenite from his pocket and touches it, absorbing the material, coating only half his arm. He puts the piece of Taydenite back in his pocket and shifts his Taydenite-covered arm into a blade. He swipes through Argit's hair, freeing him from Kevin's seat. Argit: Look, man, I need- With his other hand, Kevin grabs Argit by the collar and throws him out of his seat. He closes the passenger door and runs to the driver's door, getting in, closing it and driving off, leaving Argit sitting on the sidewalk. Argit: Argh! He gets up and kicks a nearby lamppost. We cut to a side-view Kevin driving his car, angrily. muttering: Can't believe I wasted Taydenite on him. Kevin looks at the shops he's passing by, and stops at a bank with the words 'Greensteel Bank' on top of the entrance. Kevin: Might as well get some green to make up for it. We cut to a minute later, when Kevin has parked his car on the other side of the street. Using his car-keys, he locks his car and walks across the street to the bank, whistling as he walks. He enters the bank as a ding (indicating someone has entered the bank) is heard. We see Kevin from the front, as he stops whistling. We pan across the interior of the bank and see two bank robbers, both males dressed in black. One has a goatee, and the other has a mustache. One of them is hacking an ATM machine, and the other is pushing the female bank manager against the wall. The latter has a knife. to the robbers: Ahem. The two robbers notice Kevin. 1, to Robber 2: Get the kid! Kevin: "Kid"? He touches the wall, absorbing the material. Robber 2 stops in his tracks in shock of Kevin's abilities. 2: He's a freak! 1: We shoulda brought guns, man! 2: Doesn't matter. Clobber him! Robber 1 lunges at Kevin and begins punching him. Kevin stands still, unfazed. 1, backing away from Kevin: Wha- What in blazes are you? Kevin: What's it to you? He grabs the robber by the shirt and punches him in the gut. Robber 1 yelps in pain and proceeds to kick Kevin in the chin, but Keviin grabs his leg and twists it before pushing him to the ground. walking towards Robber 2: Now for you. 2: Take a step closer and she gets it. Manager: Please... (voice strained) help me. 2: Shut up! Kevin looks around for something to use. 2: Scram, kid. Kevin walks out of the bank. Robber 1 gets up and walks towards Robber 2. Robber 1 high-fives Robber 2, with Robber 1's other hand holding the manager's wrists firmly. 1: That guy's a freak, though. 2: What? Like that Ben 10 kid? Kevin comes charging in with a lamppost. He hits Robber 2, then Robber 1. Robber 1 drops his knife. 1, rubbing his wrist: Get him! Kevin whacks Robber 2 with the lamppost with greater force, sending him flying and hitting the wall. Kevin drops the lamppost and cracks his knuckles, walking closer to Robber 1. We cut to a few minutes later, where Kevin is driving in his car and whistling, now in human form. Kevin turns on the radio. News Host: ...were found tied to a lamppost with metal. One of the robbers had this to say. 1: He was a freak, no joke! He could turn into metal! News Host: It would appear Greensteel City may have found its hero. Kevin turns off the radio and stops whistling, smiling. We zoom out to see the car speeding up. Kevin's car pulls up outside a large body shop, with 'Paik's Body Shop' . Kevin gets out of the car and locks it with his car keys. Walking into the shop, he looks around. Oil is spilled on certain parts of the floor, and many cars are on jacks, except for one at the far back. calling out: Hello? Anybody here? He sniffs the air, and flinches. Kevin: Smells like oil and sweat. He walks to the far end of the shop, and sees someone's legs under a blue car. Kevin: Uh, hello? He bends down and raises his eyebrows. Kevin: Dude? He taps the person on the knee. coming out from under the car: Hubba-wha? We get a proper look at him from top to bottom. He looks about almost 40. he wears a red cap and a long-sleeved light grey T-shirt with the words "Paik's Body Shop' on it, along with blue jeans and black boots. Man: Sorry 'bout that. Must've dozed off. raising an eyebrow: Under a car? Man: My line of work can be tiring, son. Whatcha doing here, anyway? I doubt you came here to wake me up. smiling sheepishly: Yeah...um... I want a job. (pauses) Here. Man: What're your qualifications? rubbing the back of his neck nervously: I like cars, and I've upgraded mine pretty good. Man: Let's go take a look-see at it, then. The camera rotates behind them to show them walking out. We zoom into a brown oil can leaning against a shelf. We then transition to an equally brown book in the clutches of someone, who is walking. We zoom out to reveal the person's identity; Gwen. We focus on someone behind her, hiding in the shadows. We closeup on his/her eyes as they squint. Transitioning to the next scene, Gwen is walking in her dorm hallway towards her room. As she reaches her room, she reaches for her keys in her pocket. As she pulls it out of her pocket, a finger taps her on the shoulder. She turns around, dropping her keys. The person who tapped her is revealed to be Argit in his Ardon disguise, wearing a black hoodie. Gwen: What are you doing here? Boys aren't allowed in the girls' dorm. Argit: It's important. Gwen: I just met you today. What would be so important that you have to come to my dorm? as Gwen picks up her keys: Uh... Um- I... (chuckles) Look, I can't explain. Just let me in. (joins his palms) Please. unlocking her door: Look, I was willing to give you a shot when I first met you, but frankly, you rub me the wrong way. Argit sighs as Gwen opens the door. She turns to face him one more time. Gwen: Don't come looking for me again. She enters the room, and, as she closes the door, Argit swiftly jumps through the gap before the door fully closes. Gwen then realizes he's there. Gwen: Wha- HEY! (hands light up with mana) Get out of my room, you creep! Now. Argit shakes his head and pulls off his ID mask. in a sarcastically calm manner: Hello, Gwen. as the mana on her hands intensify: I had a feeling you were familiar. The speech pattern, the name, it all makes sense now. Argit: Where's Kevin? facepalming: Really? That's what's so important? Argit: Why else would I come to this place and hang with you? Gwen fires a mana blast at the wall next to Argit. Gwen: Next time, I won't miss. Get out, Argit. Argit: Not until you answer me. loudly: I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS! JUST GET OUT! backing off against the door Whoa, whoa. Calm down, Gwenny. Gwen's eyes light up with mana, and she fires a mana blast at Argit, as he is slammed through the door, ending up outside. The door has a large hole in it now. Girls from the other rooms open their doors. 1: What was that? 2, pointing at Gwen's broken door: Her door has a hole in it. 3, pointing at Argit: You don't see that thing?! We cut to inside Gwen's room, where Gwen is hiding behind the sofa, out of sight, massaging her temples. to herself, gritting her teeth: Now I'm going to have to fix the stupid door. Gah! We are focused on the front part of Kevin's car, exposed as the hood is lifted. We see a hand slam the hood down, and zoom out to reveal the person to be the man. Man: Quite a beauty. Kevin: Um, thanks, but... (rubbing the back of his neck) about the job? Man: Oh, of course. You're hired. You work three days a week, Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, six hours a day, from 9 to 12 and 2 to 5. 60 per hour, is that alright? grinning: Of course, of course! Thank you, sir! He shakes his hand. Man: Call me Mr. Paik, or Darren. Gwen is in her bedroom, doing some research on her laptop. skimming through the web page: There isn't enough info here to get me even halfway through the assignment. She sighs and slaps her forehead. Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Gwen lets out an exasperated sigh before getting off her desk chair and walking towards the door. She unlocks and opens it a little, looking through the gap. Gwen: (sighs in relief) Oh. She opens the door fully, revealing Kevin behind it. grinning: I have goo- Gwen instantly wraps her arms around him, burying her head in his chest. Kevin: Is today supposed to be a special day for us? Did I... forget something? Gwen removes her head from his chest to look up at him. Gwen: No, I just felt I needed that. Kevin: Okay, then. Gwen pulls away from the hug and Kevin enters the room, closing the door behind him. They both sit on the couch. Gwen: You wanted to tell me something? Kevin: I got a job! Gwen: Really?! Great! Kevin: Oh, and that Ardon guy? Total fraud. Turns out he was Argit. He wanted something from me. Not sure what, though. Gwen: Yeah, I know. He came by here earlier. scanning Gwen: What? Di-Did he hurt you? grinning cheekily: Noooo, actually... I hurt him. Kevin ruffles her hair, putting an arm around her shoulders. Kevin: Attagirl. Kevin is driving his car along his neighborhood, heading towards his house. Suddenly, Argit falls from above, landing swiftly on his feet. Kevin pulls the brakes and steps on the pedal as his car stops mere inches from Argit. Kevin wipes his forehead and gets out of the car, touching the hood of the car, absorbing the material. walking towards Argit: Give me one good reason I shouldn't beat you up and leave you lying here like a rodent. Argit: I'm not here to fight. I just need something from you. crossing his arms: What is it? Argit: You ever heard of the Anihilaarg? Kevin: The- uh, what? Argit: The Incurseans want me to steal it for 'em. Kevin: Never heard of it. Argit: We-Well, that's just great! I spent this day following you around and look where it got me! GAH! He turns around and walks away, kicking a trash can over, mumbling something inaudible as Kevin shakes his head, reverts back to human and walks into the house, whistling. THE END! Noteworthy Events Major Events *Argit makes his first reappearance. *Mr. Paik makes his first appearance. *Kevin gets a job at Paik's Body Shop. Character Debuts *Mr. Paik Characters *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Argit (first reappearance) *Mr. Paik (first appearance) Trivia *The events of this episode lead up to the events of So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies. Category:Episodes Category:The Troublesome Two